marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kingdom Hearts III
Delete This video game has no place on our database, just because it features appearances from one Marvel property (which at this point has become a Disney one), for the same reason we won't have a page for the upcoming Wreck It Ralph movie just because Iron Man appears in it. At best, it deserves a mention on Earth-14123 trivia section. KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 22:47, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, that's my fault. I rarely pay attention to video games and assumed if we had stuff like Capcom on here that this was also allowed when asked if it could be created since it has an official release date. -- Annabell (talk) 22:55, September 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Though I am disappointed, I will reluctantly side with you KalKent on this reason considering the similar rules on the DC Database and how The Lego Movie is not allowed for similar reasons (not being an official DC released despite DC Characters). Besides it would be better to make links to either the Kingdom Hearts wiki, Disney wiki or Wikipedia instead regarding this issue. -Adv193 (talk) 01:57, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :::I would also like to propose permanent protection once this page is deleted to prevent anyone from ever creating it again. -Adv193 (talk) 02:04, September 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::I also agree with the deletion. ::::--TMAO (talk) 04:55, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition exists, I feel this falls under the same camp, so does Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition. I feel what happens to this also happens to those two. It has been allowed to exist for this long without being deleted, I'm not fussed wither way, just highlighting it Copeinator123 (talk) 05:14, September 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I would argue we don't have a need for the Disney Infinity ones either. They can be passively mentioned on Marvel video games under #Others, but not much else. ::::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 16:45, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Ditto. We could do something akin to what was done with MiB and Kingsmen in the Marvel films page (linking their pages in their respective wikis instead of having pages for them). :::::::--TMAO (talk) 17:44, September 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::The difference between Kingdom Hearts III and Disney Infinity is Marvel's relevance. Kingdom Hearts III features one world that's not a Marvel property, while Disney Infinity 2.0 is very much a Marvel game. All three playsets for DI2.0 are Marvel themed and of the new figures introduced for 2.0, there are 9 Disney Originals and 21 Marvel Super Heroes. That's 70% of the Disney Infinity 2.0 figures that are Marvel. Disney Infinity is more like Marvel vs. Capcom in that regard. And they are licensed by Marvel and have the Marvel logo appearing in the intro. So Kingdom Hearts: Delete. Disney Infinity 2.0: Keep. Disney Infinity 3.0: Maybe merge with 2.0 because that game highlights Star Wars and has very little new Marvel content with just Battlegrounds and a few new characters to offer. But 2.0, I would strongly keep. SeanWheeler (talk) 03:12, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::Why wouldn't we just link to Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition and Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition instead, Sean? (P.S. Big Hero Six is a Marvel property, the film and series even have their own official reality designation.) -- Annabell (talk) 04:15, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, how about we delete the whole Marvel vs. Capcom series? If we don't want crossovers like Disney Infinity, I don't see why Marvel vs. Capcom should be here. SeanWheeler (talk) 14:45, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::Like the aforementioned Big Hero 6, we know Marvel vs. Capcom is canon because it has an official reality designation. -- Annabell (talk) 16:47, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::::Why should reality designations matter? We use TRNs for Marvel stuff that don't have them. Doctor Who has a reality designation and we know how non-Marvel that franchise is. Marvel only had that license for the 80's and 90's. And since the Tony Hawk games had Spider-Man and Wolverine as secret characters yet we don't get pages for those games and Kingdom Hearts III only got one Marvel team from a Disney movie while the rest of the characters are Disney, Pixar, Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts original characters, this game isn't really relevant to Marvel. The Disney Infinity 2.0 Play Sets actually feel like a Marvel game because Disney characters aren't even allowed in those Play Sets and they have storylines that Marvel fans could enjoy. I actually wish we could have a TRN for Disney Infinity because that's a lot of Marvel stories we're missing out on. SeanWheeler (talk) 00:58, September 14, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::::While there is some chance that Square Enix may cite Marvel in KHIII, my decision still stands since it would be better to link all relevant information to other wikis (ex. the Kingdom Hearts or Disney Wiki) since while some wikis do allow pages related to their characters that are in crossover games (ex. Super Smash Bros. on the Street Fighter or Mega Man wiki), this wiki does not and that is okay since linking to the relevant wiki is a much better option than ignoring the topic completely. I also won't mind if this happens to Disney Infinity as well for the same reason. ::::::::::::::Also for Big Hero 6 since the other wikis mentioned will have descriptions for the characters I am thinking of having those links for those wikis instead of writing them here as it wouldn't be relevant for this wiki and even using it trivia only could help. -Adv193 (talk) 15:00, September 14, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::::::While I agree for Kingdom Hearts III to be deleted, I don't think the decision should affect Disney Infinity at all. Kingdom Hearts has one Marvel world out of a bunch of Disney worlds, while Disney Infinity 2.0 is very focused on Marvel. Look at the cutscenes of the play sets. Do you even see any Disney characters? Only the Toy Box can let Marvel and Disney characters meet, while the story mode is purely Marvel. If you put Tinker Bell on the Disney Infinity base while playing a Play Set, the game would stop and tell you to use a different figure. SeanWheeler (talk) 16:06, September 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::If we are to continue discussing the deletion of both Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition and Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition, we should create a talk page (either for both or just one of them) and take it there; here's the place to discuss the deletion of KHIII's page only. ::::::::::::::::--TMAO (talk) 17:52, September 14, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, we should discuss KH3's deletion only. And it shouldn't affect other crossover games like Disney Infinity because of the difference in Marvel coverage. If it does lead to Infinity's deletion, than the whole Marvel vs. Capcom series could be at risk. Anyway, I don't think the Big Hero Six world is enough to make Kingdom Hearts III relevant enough for a Marvel wiki. Sure, we can have articles on media that stars the Disney version of Big Hero Six, but in Disney crossovers, we need more Marvel characters like Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Spider-Man, Wolverine, etc. to make appearances. And because Marvel hadn't made a comic with the Big Hero Six since Disney started production on the movie while Marvel still published Fox's superheroes, that makes BH6 weak in the Marvel-relevant-point-scale, so if it's the only Marvel property in a crossover, especially one that includes Hercules (not Marvel's Hercules but a separate interpretation on Greek mythology), Toy Story, Monsters Inc, Frozen, Rapunzel, and Pirates of the Caribbean, then it's not a Marvel game. If the Avengers show up in this game, then maybe it can hold up on this wiki. But until we get more Marvel stuff than Big Hero Six, Kingdom Hearts doesn't deserve a page. SeanWheeler (talk) 22:15, September 15, 2018 (UTC) ::And here's an interesting news article that may fuel the deletion side of the discussion of this page. Tetsuya Nomura, the game's director has said that the chances of Star Wars and Avengers content coming into Kingdom Hearts is very low because since they weren't always Disney property, it would be a lot of legal hassle to get them in. Seems like Big Hero Six only managed to get in because it's not a Marvel property anymore. SeanWheeler (talk) 06:36, January 3, 2019 (UTC) An alternate solution: Turning this page into a Redirect An idea I came up with last night is that instead of deletion, the page should instead become a permanent redirect to Earth-14123 and instead this should be added as a small trivia piece with a link to the Kingdom Hearts wiki on that page. This way it would properly direct people to the Earth-14123 page and by locking it down from editing or moving the page permanently people who do not want this page will still get their wish since instead the bulk of the information will come from there since it is not appropriate to present that information here especially since there won't be anything else being announced as the game was announced on November 20th to have been completed. -Adv193 (talk) 16:11, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :Nah, this page should be outright deleted and protected from recreation. Earth-14123 can have a trivia point about Kingdom Hearts III but that's it. SeanWheeler (talk) 22:46, December 15, 2018 (UTC)